


A lustful wish

by Wolfythe5th



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Kissing, M/M, My First Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfythe5th/pseuds/Wolfythe5th
Summary: Mao Mao is having problems and Badgerclops is the solution to them.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Kudos: 15





	A lustful wish

**Author's Note:**

> Mao Mao is having some problems...and Badgerclops is there for him.

The smell of alcohol hits his nose as soon as he enters the kitchen. The smell was a bit hard but not overwhelming for him. He continues his way out of the room, but he couldn’t see anything in front of him even with the moonlight that shines through the window. When he finally makes his way toward the light switch, he heard the slight noise of bottles bumping into each other. He quickly turns the lights on and notices a black cat sitting on the couch. He was just there, sitting down and drinking away with the bottles of alcohol on the floor beside him. “What are you doing here, Mao Mao?” Badgerclops says as he makes his way to the couch. The smell of alcohol increases as he got closer to him. Badgerclops stops in front of Mao Mao to see how he is doing. His once bright emerald eyes that used see the world with hope are now dulled, and full of regrets. Badgerclops moves the empty bottles from the couch, and sits beside Mao Mao. Mao Mao just looks away from Badgerclops he was ashamed for what he did to him earlier in the day. Mao Mao never felt so ashamed in his whole life before. He couldn’t believe that he actually asked Badgerclops to take him. 

The silence was really unbearable to Mao Mao. He begins to rubs his legs together as his breathing becomes erratic. He can feels the warmth that radiate from Badgerclops that is threatening to consume him whole. He really wants him to take him. Badgerclops notices Mao Mao’s weird behavior and got closer to him to see what is happening to him. This only causes Mao Mao to sit still, his heart is beating faster now. He slowly turns his head and see Badgerclops’s face is just inches away from his. Badgerclops could feel Mao Mao’s heavy breathing in his face. It feels so hot, and so lustful in a way. Mao Mao couldn’t help himself anymore. He needs this so bad. He closes his eye and lean forward to meet Badgerclops’s lips. Badgerclops was surprise by this sudden action, he never seems Mao Mao so hopeless and careless before but he could feel the desperation from him. He doesn’t want to hurt Mao Mao even more, so he carefully wraps his arm around Mao Mao. This cause Mao Mao to wraps his hands around Badgerclops’s neck. As they continue to kiss, Mao Mao slowly bring his hands down to Badgerclops’s chest. He stops the kiss and slowly makes his way down to Badgerclops’s lower half. “Mao Mao...are you sure about this?” Badgerclops asks. He knows Mao Mao is just doing this because of the alcohol. Mao Mao didn’t answer, he just looks up at Badgerclops. Badgerclops could only see lust in his eyes. ‘what happened to you, Mao Mao?’ Badgerclops thought to himself as he just lay down on the arm of the couch as Mao Mao finally reach the thing that can pleased him. He wraps hands around it. ‘it feels so warm’ Mao Mao says to himself as he begins to lick it. ‘it taste sooo good' Mao Mao couldn't control himself anymore. He opens his mouth and tries to fit it in, but it’s too big for him. Badgerclop could only moan as Mao Mao continues his work down there. Not much after this, the taste of pre-cum begins to appear in his mouth. Mao Mao stops his work and looks at Badgerclops. Badgerclop’s face shows the pleasure that he was experiencing. Mao Mao climbs on top of him and gets near to his ear and whispers something that he needs. “…please make me yours, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao whispers. Badgerclop nod his head and slowly pins Mao Mao down to the couch. Badgerclop begins to kiss Mao Mao's neck as he slowly begins to enter him. “You…are so tight…Mao Mao" Badgerclops says. Mao Mao begins to moan loudly as Badgerclops begins to thrust hard into him, finally making Mao Mao his and only his. Their heart finally becoming one as Badgerclops shoots his hot liquid into Mao Mao. Badgerclop lean down as he kiss Mao Mao on his lips. Finally making Mao Mao's wish came true. To have Badgerclops all for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I completely forgot about making this fanfic...maybe for a good reason. Anyway this fanfic is really loose connect with another badgermao fanfic that I wrote...wonder which one? Anyway I hope you have a great day.


End file.
